Warning Sign
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Con ese beso, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. De lo mucho que le gustaba y ayudaba que ella estuviera a su lado. De lo mucho que la había extrañado en el corto tiempo que habían estado separados. [H&G, SPOLIERS!, Capitulo Unico]


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado, inspirado en la canción de Coldplay homónima a la historia. Sin fines de lucro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOLIERS DEL HALF-BLOOD PRINCE (fragmento traducido) **

**WARNING SIGN**

"_Ginny, escucha..." dijo muy bajo, al tiempo que el ruido de las conversaciones aumentaba en intensidad alrededor de ellos y la gente empezaba a ponerse de pie. "Ya no puedo estar envuelto contigo. Tenemos que dejar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos."_

_Ella dijo, con una sonrisa extrañamente torcida, "Es por una estúpida, noble razón¿no?"_

"_Han sido como... como algo sacado de la vida de otra persona, estas últimas semanas contigo," dijo Harry. "Pero no puedo... no podemos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer solo."_

_Ella no lloró, simplemente lo miró._

"_Voldemort utiliza a la gente cercana a sus enemigos. Ya te usó una vez como carnada, y en ese entonces sólo eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Piensa en cuánto riesgo estarías si mantuviéramos esto. Él lo sabría, lo averiguaría. Trataría de atraparme a través de ti."_

"_¿Y si no me importa?" dijo Ginny intensamente._

"_A mí me importa," dijo Harry. "Cómo piensas que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral... y si hubiera sido mi culpa..."_

_Ella alejó su vista de él, mirando al lago._

"_Nunca renuncié a ti," dijo. "No realmente. Siempre esperé... Hermione me dijo que siguiera con la vida, tal vez saliendo con otras personas, relajarme un poco con respecto a ti, porque solía no ser capaz de hablar si tú estabas en la habitación¿recuerdas? Y ella pensó que tal vez tú me notarías un poco más si yo fuera más – yo misma."_

"_Inteligente chica, Hermione," dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír. "Sólo desearía que te hubiera preguntado antes. Podríamos haber estado juntos mucho tiempo... meses... años tal vez..."_

"_Pero tú has estado muy ocupado salvando al mundo mágico," dijo Ginny, casi riendo. "Bueno... no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Sabía que esto pasaría al final. Sabía que no estarías feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Tal vez es por eso que me gustas tanto."_

_Harry no podía soportar escuchar esas cosas, ni dejar de pensar que su resolución no podría mantenerse si seguía cerca de ella. Ron, vio, estaba conteniendo a Hermione y acariciando su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro, con lágrimas cayendo desde el final de su propia larga nariz. Con un gesto miserable, Harry le dio la espalda a Ginny (...), y caminó hacia el lago. (...)_

"_Estamos contigo pase lo que pase," dijo Ron. "Pero, amigo, tienes que venir a la casa de mi madre y mi padre antes de que hagamos cualquier otra cosa, incluso el Valle de Godric."_

"_¿Porqué?"_

"_La boda de Bill y Fleur¿recuerdas?"_

_Harry lo miró, sobresaltado; la idea de que algo tan normal como una boda pudiera existir aún parecía increíble y hasta hermoso. _

"_Si, no deberíamos perdernos eso," dijo finalmente. _(1)

°°°°°

Toda la familia Weasley estaba expectante. En poco más de una hora, después de dos semanas de agotante organización, la esperada boda de Bill y Fleur (o Phlegm, como prefería llamarla Ginny), se llevaría a cabo en el sobre-decorado jardín, con el ocaso como fondo.

Molly Weasley corría de un lado a otro por la casa, recolectando cosas caídas y llamando a gritos a los integrantes de la familia.

-¡Ron!.- gritó, asomando su vista hacia arriba por sobre el barandal de la escalera. -¡Rápido!-

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que se escucharan los pasos del menor de los varones Weasley por los escalones. La desgarbada figura de Ron apareció en el último rellano, su pelo despeinado y un dejo de labial en sus labios.

Molly frunció el entre cejo y caminó hacia su hijo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó señalándole la boca, aunque en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué?- respondió con una pregunta el muchacho, inocentemente.

La Sra. Weasley puso una mano en la espalda de su hijo y lo giró hacia la derecha, para que se viera en el sucio espejo que estaba colgado allí.

Ron abrió los ojos en fingida sorpresa y pasó su mano izquierda por su boca rápidamente.

-Dile a Hermione que sea menos apasionada, hijo.- pidió jocosamente. –No quiero que termines lastimado.- remató, girándose y alejándose rápidamente del muchacho, subiendo los peldaños de la endeble escalera.

A pesar de los fatídicos sucesos de hacía dos semanas, la Sra. Weasley había encontrado un poco de paz en la organización de la boda del mayor de sus siete hijos.

Bill se había recuperado favorable y rápidamente del ataque de Greyback, pero no había salido totalmente ileso. Había ciertos rasgos en su aspecto que evidenciaban la mordida del hombre lobo, pero pasaban casi desapercibidas.

Sus ojos habían cambiado: ahora, sus pupilas eran más grandes, dándole un aspecto un tanto insano. Sus pantorrillas se habían alargado ligeramente y los huesos de su espalda se habían separado sólo un poco. Por otra parte, el vello de sus brazos y de su pecho habían aumentado otro tanto y los nudillos de sus manos habían aumentado casi al doble su volumen original. Sus colmillos también habían crecido, en las dos dimensiones, largo y ancho.

Más allá de que eran detalles casi imperceptibles, acumulados provocaban una extraña primera impresión.

Molly subió las escaleras hasta el segundo rellano y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

-¿Gin?-

-¿Si?- preguntó la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta. Ya estaba vestida con el vestido color dorado pálido que la novia había elegido para las damas de honor: Ginny y Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur.

-Oh, querida.- soltó la señora Weasley, suspirando. –Te ves increíblemente hermosa.- elogió.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Ginny, haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. –Este vestido es espantoso¿cómo es posible que me vea bien en él?- agregó, en un susurro.

-Gin.- advirtió Molly, levantando un dedo en señal de atención.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Quiero terminar de acomodar las sillas afuera, antes de que empiecen a llegar los invitados. ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Si, por supuesto.-

Bajaron las escaleras de nuevo y salieron al jardín. El mismo había sido dividido en dos zonas, con una suerte de pasillo en el medio, que había sido cubierto con una alfombra roja. Al final de la misma, se alzaba un improvisado altar de madera, construido a base de cuatro columnas que sostenían un techo en forma de cúpula. (2)

Algunas sillas plegables de madera estaban dispuestas a ambos lados, aunque algo desordenadas aún.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a acomodar los asientos, disponiéndolos en filas de ocho sillas cada una, de cada lado de la alfombra.

Después de diez minutos, el lugar había quedado medianamente arreglado, listo para recibir a los invitados.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio, confundida, una figura acercarse a lo lejos. Unos momentos más tarde, la distinguió como la de su reciente ex – novio. El muchacho debía haber Aparecido en el pueblo, por las barreras de protección con que estaba resguardada la casa, y ahora caminaba hacia La Madriguera.

En un principio, no había querido aceptar lo mucho que le había dolido que Harry hubiera terminado con ella. Pero luego de dos semanas lejos de él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, ahora que sabía lo que era estar a su lado.

Sabiendo que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarse a él y no saltar a sus brazos desesperadamente, la muchacha entró a La Madriguera de nuevo, alejándose del inminente encuentro con Harry.

Subió las escaleras una vez más y se encerró en su cuarto a esperar a que fuera la hora de bajar. No quería tener que mirarlo a menos que fuera inevitablemente necesario.

Por un lado, sabía que Harry tenía razón, y que lo que le había dicho hablaba muy bien de él y le demostraba a ella lo mucho que le importaba. Pero por otra parte, Ginny no podía evitar pensar en el joven como un egoísta empedernido. Ella le había dicho claramente que no le importaba el riego en que pudiera estar, siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado, pero él había negado rotundamente toda posibilidad de llevar adelante su relación.

Luego de unos diez minutos, que la pelirroja ocupó en retocar su escaso maquillaje, Hermione tocó suavemente la puerta de su cuarto para avisarle que sus obligaciones como dama de honor empezaban en ese momento.

-¿Gin? Tu madre está absolutamente histérica allá abajo y dice que es hora de que vallas al cuarto de Fleur. Ella ya está con su hermana.-

La pequeña Weasley rodó los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia y, resignada, se levantó de su silla. Tomó el pulposo ramo de flores que estaba en su cama.

-¿Gin?- apeló Hermione, cuando la muchacha se volteó hacia la puerta. -¿No piensas saludarlo siquiera?- preguntó, con cierta lástima y pena reflejadas en su rostro.

-Sólo si es necesario.- respondió casualmente Ginny. Bajó la mirada, al tiempo que Hermione ingresaba en el cuarto y la envolvía en un fraternal abrazo.

-Sé que duele, Gin. Pero él no tiene la culpa.-

-Lo sé, Herms. Lo sé. Pero eso no implica que tenga que aceptarlo¿o si?-

-No, por supuesto que no.-

-Bien, creo que debo irme o mi madre entrará en un colapso nervioso otra vez.- dijo Ginny luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Caminó hasta la puerta y, antes de salir, giró sobre sus talones para observar a Hermione. La joven llegaba un elegante vestido azul, con un profundo escote en la espalda. Había dominado su cabello en una media cola, adornada con un broche antiguo, también azul.

-Creo que mi hermano no aguantará hasta que termine la boda, Herms.- bromeó, antes de salir del cuarto.

Ginny bajó un tramo de escalera, hasta el segundo rellano y caminó por el pasillo, hacia la derecha, donde estaba ubicado el cuarto en que estaba instalada la novia, la segunda puerta del corredor.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la primera, ésta se abrió, dando paso a la alta y ligeramente desgarbada figura de Harry Potter.

La pelirroja paró en seco sus pasos, paralizada. Aún no estaba mentalizada para encontrarse con él. Había pensado que no lo vería hasta que bajara las escaleras y caminara por la alfombra roja en el jardín.

Harry la saludó con un tímido _Hola_, que ella tardó en responder.

-Hola.- contestó finalmente, dando un paso hacia delante inconscientemente.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó él, con voz triste y cansina.

-Lo mejor que he podido. Considerando que tuve a Phlegm molestándome constantemente las últimas dos semanas, puedo decir que no la he pasado tan mal.-

Harry hizo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa.

-Gin, tengo que hablar contigo.- anunció, aparentemente sin poder contenerse.

Un brillo inusual apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Si?- preguntó, sin poder esconder un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

-Si, pero no ahora.- aclaró él. -¿Luego de la boda?-

-Por supuesto.- accedió ella inmediatamente.

El muchacho la miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera conteniéndose de agregar algo. Pareció debatir internamente su próxima acción y finalmente, avanzó un paso más, con la intención de dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Pero sus pies parecían no responder a las órdenes que su cerebro les enviaba. Terminó parado frente a Ginny, con su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella.

El aire pareció faltar de repente en el ambiente. Los jóvenes podían sentir la respiración del otro mezclarse con la propia y sus corazones pidiendo a gritos que probaran los labios ajenos.

Lenta y temerosamente, Ginny acortó más la distancia entre sus rostros. En ese momento, la segunda puerta a la derecha del corredor se abrió y Gabrielle Delacour salió del cuarto.

-¿Ginny? Mi hegmana está esperagndote.- reclamó impacientemente.

La muchacha requerida pareció salir de un trance y, con pesar, se alejó de Harry. Caminó hasta la pequeña francesa, que miraba expectante al joven ojiverde, y se metió en la habitación, arrastrando a Gabrielle con ella.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza en el vano intento de borrar la imagen de Ginny tan cerca de él.

Luego de un corto instante, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Ron y Hermione en la cocina de los Weasley.

Sus amigos estaban especialmente cerca y estaban cariñosamente tomados de la mano.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, creo que sí.- empezó un Ron muy confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Miró de reojo a Hermione antes de volver a hablar. –Finalmente, le he pedido a Herms que sea mi novia.- anunció con orgullo.

Harry abrió la boca notablemente, en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿De verdad¡Oh, Merlín!.- exclamó, mirando dramáticamente hacia el techo. –Pensé que nunca lo harías, Ron.- agregó, volviendo a mirar a los tórtolos. –Bueno¡felicitaciones!-

Y antes de que pudiera acercarse a Ron y Hermione, la Sra. Weasley entró en la cocina, histérica.

-¡Fuera, ustedes tres, que está todo listo y aún están aquí parloteando!- exclamó.

Los tres jóvenes apuraron su paso hacia afuera antes de que Molly pudiera arrojarles algo y caminaron por el jardín. Harry y Hermione se ubicaron en la segunda fila del lado del novio, detrás del Sr. Weasley, Fred y George, Percy, Charlie y Ron. Quedaban dos asientos vacíos en la primera fila, uno de los cuales sería ocupado segundos después por Molly Weasley, a un lado de su marido. El restante correspondía a Ginny.

Al frente, Bill Weasley esperaba por la novia en el lado derecho del altar. Se le veía claramente nervioso. A su lado, un amigo egipcio, que había viajado especialmente para la ocasión, oficiaba como padrino de la boda. En el centro de la estructura de madera, el juez mágico esperaba para comenzar con la ceremonia con un pequeño libro entre sus manos.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro y distinguió a varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix sentados en el lado del novio.

Reparó especialmente en que Remus Lupin estaba cómodamente sentada al lado de Tonks, con sus manos entrelazadas en las de la joven metamorfomaga. Harry le sonrió y el licántropo devolvió el gesto.

El muchacho reparó también en que el lado de la novia estaba ocupado por varias personas que eran evidentemente parientes franceses de Fleur. Miró hacia la primera fila y vio a la que seguramente era la madre de la novia: la herencia de _veela_ era mucho más evidente en la mujer que en su hija.

Volteó su vista al frente otra vez y, en ese momento, escuchó la marcha nupcial _muggle_ resonar en el jardín, el sonido sin fuente aparente.

El ojiverde volteó su vista hacia atrás otra vez y la vio. Ginny caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Gabrielle Delacour, ambas vestidas con el mismo modelo color oro pálido.

La pelirroja se veía majestuosa. Con su cabello atado hacia atrás, en un decorado peinado resaltado con una pequeña tiara, su rostro quedaba completamente visible. Sus ojos verdes estaban resaltados con una tenue capa de delineador blanco; sus mejillas coloreadas con un poco de rubor y sus labios parecían húmedos por la fina capa de labial que los cubría.

Inconscientemente, Harry abrió la boca, estupefacto.

-Te va a entrar una mosca si no cierras la boca, Harry.- escuchó decir a Hermione en un susurro.

El joven pareció salir de un trance y juntó sus labios otra vez, tragando fuerte.

Su mirada debía de ser intensamente penetrante, porque Ginny volteó su cabeza en directa dirección hacia donde estaba él, como si la hubiera sentido sobre ella.

La pequeña Weasley miró hacia el frente otra vez, incómoda, al notar que la mirada que había sentido atravesarla era la de Harry. Tras un breve contacto visual con él, procuró controlar su razón, para mirar hacia el frente y caminar hacia donde se suponía que debía hacerlo, en vez de correr hacia él y demostrarle dos semanas de deseo contenido.

Tras lo que parecieron años, llegó al improvisado altar y se colocó en el lado izquierdo, a un lado de Gabrielle, de frente al resto de su familia.

Los ojos de Harry encontraron los de ella una vez más. Esta vez, le fue imposible desviar su mirada. Mantuvieron un intenso contacto visual, hasta que el volumen de la música subió notablemente y, desde la puerta de La Madriguera, Fleur Delacour comenzó a caminar por la alfombra roja.

La novia portaba un vestido blanco medianamente sencillo, sin mangas. La parte superior, estaba bordada con canutillos transparentes y, a partir de la cadera, la falda se ampliaba ligeramente, creando un gracioso efecto que acompañaba sus pasos.

Su cabello estaba sostenido en un rodete amplio y poco armado, amarrado con una larga tira de tela cosida a un elástico, bordada con los mismos canutillos que el vestido. Pocos y finos cabellos se escapaban del peinado, dándole un aspecto informal y romántico. Su cabeza estaba decorada con una tiara parecida a la de las damas de honor, sólo que más grande y suntuosa.

La francesa llegó al altar y Bill tomó su brazo cariñosamente, sonriéndole de una de las formas más tiernas que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera visto jamás.

La ceremonia llevó unos treinta minutos. El juez hizo alusión a la situación del mundo mágico, a la complicada situación en la que se encontraban y la importancia del amor para el triunfo por sobre el Innombrable.

-Si permanecemos unidos, manteniendo vivo el amor, nada podrá detenernos.-

Inconscientemente, Harry viró su cabeza hacia Ginny, para descubrir que ella lo había hecho también. Le sonrió y, sin hablar, haciendo mímica con la boca, le dijo _Después_.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le respondió la sonrisa.

Luego, la muchacha giró su vista hacia su hermano mayor, que observaba atento al juez.

-Ahora,- dijo –Iniciemos con los votos ¿Caballero?-

Bill giró 90° sobre sus talones para mirar a su futura esposa a los ojos.

-He pasado los últimos dos años soñando con este momento.– empezó, con voz ronca, en medio del silencio absoluto de los presentes. Una levísima brisa acarició su rostro y prosiguió. –Hace dos semanas, pensé que mi sueño se había ido a pique, luego del... ataque.- Fleur lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. –Gracias, amor. Gracias por estar aún conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que sucedido.- terminó.

-¿Señorita?- cedió la palabra el juez.

-A pesarg de que sé que debergue postergag muchas cosas porg casagme contigo, no me agrepiento, Bill. Porg que te amo, y siempgre lo hagué, no impogta lo que pueda llegag a pasag.-

El juez habló de nuevo para solicitar al padrino que acercara las alianzas _muggles_.

Los novios dieron en _sí_ y luego, se procedió al cruce de varitas. De la punta de las dos salieron chispas doradas y azules, que cayeron rodeando a los novios, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

Harry podía escuchar sollozar a la Sra. Weasley en la primera fila y a Hermione al lado suyo. Ginny sonreía, con una lágrima silenciosa cayendo por su mejilla derecha, mientras Bill y Fleur se daban el beso que sellaba su pacto.

Por arte de magia, una gran carpa blanca apareció cubriendo todo el jardín de La Madriguera. También aparecieron varias grandes mesas redondas, que los invitados ocuparon rápidamente, movilizando con ellos las sillas en que estaban sentados.

En la parte delantera del recinto, surgió un escenario mediano de madera y, sobre él, una banda que empezó a tocar música suave y acorde a la situación.

Harry se ubicó en una mesa con Hermione, Ron y los gemelos. Vio a Ginny acercarse desde el lugar en que había estado el altar momentos antes y ocupar el sexto lugar en la mesa.

Como si hubiera estado reprimiendo sus ganas de hacerlo desde hacía un largo tiempo, desarmó el minucioso peinado que sostenía su cabello y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros.

El ojiverde se movió en su silla, al tiempo que Ginny hablaba.

-¿Ha salido bastante bien, o no?-

-Si, muy. –confirmó Hermione.

Ginny miró a Harry de reojo, como pidiéndole que tuvieran esa charla que esperaba desde que se lo había cruzado en el segundo piso de la casa.

Disimuladamente, el moreno se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, antes de que se hubiera podido alejar demasiado.

-Por un poco que aire, nada más. Vuelvo en seguida.- respondió, volteándose hacia la mesa y mirando disimuladamente a Ginny. Ella comprendió al instante.

Harry emprendió su camino otra vez y salió de la carpa. Esperó a un lado de la puerta, deseando que su figura no se viera desde adentro.

Ginny salió cortos minutos más tarde y caminó directamente a la puerta de La Madriguera, sin voltear a mirarlo.

El muchacho la siguió.

Cuando entró en la casa, vio la figura de ella escabullirse por el codo de la escalera. Subió. En el tercer piso, vio cerrarse la puerta de su cuarto. Entró.

Ginny lo esperaba parada en el centro de la habitación, el resplandor del ocaso entrando por su ventana e iluminándola.

_A warning sign,  
I missed the good part then I realized,  
I started looking and the bubble burst.  
I started looking for excuses. _

Una señal de alerta  
_Perdí la parte buena y me di cuenta después  
__Empecé a buscar y la burbuja explotó  
__Empecé a buscar excusas_

Harry sintió la presión de dos semanas de añoranza acumularse en su pecho antes de hablar. Ella no dijo nada.

_Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tone,  
That I started looking for a warning sign.  
_

_Ven adentro,  
__Tengo que decirte en qué estado estoy  
__Tengo que decirte en mi tono más alto,  
__Que empecé a buscar una señal de alerta_

-Estas dos semanas, no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti.- declaró, con la voz tomada por la presión. –Pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba tus besos, tus caricias.- continuó, dando un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre ellos. –Pensar en lo mucho que te necesito, Gin. Y en lo mucho que me costó terminar con lo que teníamos. En lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar que tal vez no volveré a probar tus labios.- dio otro paso hacia delante, acercándose lentamente. –No puedo más con esta carga. No puedo dejar de pensar en que más allá de todo lo que pueda llegar a hacer, me vencerá.-

Ginny movió sus pies hacia delante, con la intención de darle un abrazo que lo consolara. Pero el habló de nuevo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en que estoy absolutamente sólo en esto. Y tampoco puedo vivir con el hecho de que no puedo tener a nadie cerca de mí, porque siempre los estaría poniendo en peligro.-

-A mí no me importa estar en el más mortal de los peligros si estoy contigo, Harry.- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder contenerse. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas queriendo gritárselo en la cara, pero lo único había echo había sido susurrar.

-Y sabes que yo enfrentaría todo por estar contigo, Gin.- respondió él, acabando con la pequeña distancia que todavía los separaba. –Pero tengo miedo.- confesó, pasando una mano por la mejilla derecha de ella, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. –Tengo terror de lo que pueda llegar a pasarte si estamos juntos.-

-Quiero estar contigo, Harry.- insistió ella. –No me importa lo que pueda pasarme. No me importa morir por ti.-

-No digas eso, Gin, por favor.- pidió él, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. -¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentiría si eso pasara?-

W_hen the truth is,  
I miss you.  
Yeah the truth is,  
That I miss you so. _

Cuando la verdad es,  
_Te extraño  
__Si, la verdad es,  
__Que te extraño tanto._

_-_Te extraño, Gin.- dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lágrimas de impotencia acumulándose en sus ojos. –Te extraño tanto... No sabes cuánto.- agregó, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

_A warning sign,  
It came back to haunt me and I realized,  
That you were an island and I passed you by,  
And you were an island to discover. _

Una señal de alerta,  
_Volvió a atormentarme y me di cuanta  
__De que eras una isla y te pasé por al lado  
__Y eras una isla para descubrir_

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo contigo.- continuó. –Tan sólo quisiera que me hubiera dado cuenta antes, de lo maravillosa que eres, de lo mucho que representas para mí. De lo mucho que te necesito. De lo mucho que te quiero.-

_Come on in,  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones,  
That I started looking for a warning sign._

_Ven adentro,  
__Tengo que decirte en qué estado estoy,  
__Tengo que decirte en mi tono más alto,  
__Que empecé a buscar una señal de alerta._

-Creo que sólo esperabas por una señal.- bromeó ella, para cortar la tensión y alivianar la presión que él sentía, mirando sus verdes ojos. –Supongo que llegó el verano pasado.-

-Sí.- confirmó él. –Pero llegó demasiado tarde.-

_When the truth is,  
I miss you.  
Yeah the truth is,  
That I miss you so. _

Cuando la verdad es,  
_Te extraño.  
__Si, la verdad es  
__Que te extraño tanto._

-No.- negó ella. –Llegó en el momento más oportuno.- una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla. –Yo también te extraño, Harry. Muchísimo más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte.-

_And I'm tired,  
I should not have let you go. _

Y estoy cansado  
_No debí dejarte ir._

Sin poder resistir sus palabras, Harry la besó. Sin tapujos, se reencontró con lo que habían perdido. Con ese beso, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. De lo mucho que le gustaba y ayudaba que ella estuviera a su lado. De lo mucho que la había extrañado en el corto tiempo que habían estado separados. De lo vacío que se había sentido cuando le dijo que debían terminar con la hermosa relación que habían conseguido construir.

Cuando se separó de ella, apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Te necesito.-

Ginny lo envolvió en un apasionado abrazo y sollozó en su hombro. Luego de unos minutos, se separó de él y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

-Te amo.- declaró, antes de volver a besarlo, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él desde hacía más de siete años.

Harry rompió el beso y la miró extrañamente. Sus ojos parecieron quebrarse detrás de sus gafas.

-Te amo, Gin.- confesó finalmente, rompiendo todas las barreras mentales que le impedían hacerlo. –Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.-

-Prométeme que no me dejarás sola, Harry. Por favor. No vuelvas a dejarme.- suplicó ella, con copiosas lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos verdes.

-Lo prometo.-

_So I crawl back into your open arms.  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms.  
And I crawl back into your open arms.  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms..._

_Entonces me arrastro de nuevo hacia tus brazos abiertos  
__Si, me arrastro de nuevo hacia tus brazos abiertos  
__Y me arrastro de nuevo hacia tus brazos abiertos  
__Si, me arrastro de nuevo hacia tus brazos abiertos._

FIN

°°°°°

1: Traducción propia del fragmento en "**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**", Capitulo 30 – "The White Tomb", páginas 646-647 y 651-652 de la edición de Scholastic, por **JK Rowling.**

**NADA **de ese pequeño fragmento me pertenece. Es **TODO** de la gran Rowling. Yo sólo lo traduje a fines prácticos, porque lo necesitaba para que la historia se entendiera. Repito: **NADA** **de ese fragmento me pertenece**.

En el primer "(...)", faltan tres palabras del texto original, que eliminé para no revelar eso TAN importante que sucede al final del sexto libro de Harry Potter. Los que hayan leído el libro, comprenderán a qué me refiero.

Luego, falta una conversación (bastante interesante, pero que no viene al caso) y el fragmento sigue con las palabras de Ron.

2: No sé si recordarán el capitulo de Los Simpsons en que Lisa se une a esta asociación de coeficientes intelectuales altos, luego de escribir una carta de lectores para el diario de Springfield, criticando la ineptitud de sus habitantes. En ese capitulo, esta asociación (de la cual no recuerdo el nombre), hace una suerte de festival medieval y se disfrazan con vestimentas propias de la Edad Media. Van al parque y quieren ocupar el kiosco que habían reservado, pero está ocupado por Lenny, Carl, el sargento Gorgori y compañía. El altar de la boda de Bill y Fleur es parecido a ese kiosco.

La canción es, evidentemente, **Warning Sign**, de **Coldplay**. La traducción también es mía, así que disculpen algún que otro error.

Gracias por leer! Se me pasó la mano con la longitud esta vez... pero esta es una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde el viernes al mediodía, cuando terminé el Half-Blood Prince, y que estuve meditando todo el fin de semana.

Finalmente, hoy me puse a escribir y salió esto.

Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Reviews?

Saludos!

PD: Espero poder subir pronto el próximo capitulo de _Unidos por su atención_. Pero no prometo nada!.


End file.
